1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrocyclone separator, more particularly to a hydrocyclone separator provided with a filtering unit so as to possess the filtering abilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Before the 1970 era, the hydrocyclone separators are widely used in the paper pulp industry for processing the water clarification. Presently, the hydrocyclone separators are utilized in the electronic industry in order to recycle the rare metals, in the petrochemical industry for separating oil and water and in the mining exploration industry in order to sieve out the minerals from soil. Since the hydrocyclone separator utilizes combination of mass gravity, subsidence and centrifugal means, it is capable of separating or removing relatively heavy particles from a raw mixed liquid and for separating a molecule layer, a flow division from a light-weight liquid. Hence, the hydrocyclone separator at present serves as the most widely used solid-liquid separator for forming liquid layer and solid or semi-solid layer from the raw mixed liquid.
For those particles needing precise diameter to be employed in the high tech industry, separation of only the underflow and overflow fluid does not meet the required standard, since the overflow fluid separated by the hydrocyclone separator needs to undergo a filtering process in order to achieve the required Clark Degree. In an environment with poor hygienic condition, the water source is required to be separated in order to meet the standards for drinking water or cleansing water. The process presently utilized is relatively expensive or complicated to manipulate.
Therefore, it is highly required to develop a simply operated and low-cost hydrocyclone separator, which is adapted to filter a raw mixed liquid into the required clarified liquid.